Te revoir
by Nessouille Anderson
Summary: Mitchie n'est jamais retourné à Camp Rock après le première été. Aujourd'hui, elle est styliste. Elle doit organiser le concert des Tous Pour Un dans sa société où elle travaille. Elle ne l'a pas oublié. Lui non plus! NE PREND PAS EN COMPTE CAMP ROCK 2.


_Bonjour à tous. _

_Je me décide enfin à poster cet OS que je garde dans mon ordinateur depuis quelques mois déjà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf peut-être l'idée de base et les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas. Mitchie, Shane et le reste appartiennent à Disney. _

_Bisous _

_MissNessaEvansCullen_

**Te revoir**

**- Torres ! Venez ici tout de suite, j'ai à vous parler.**

**Ça, c'est mon patron. Je suis dans son entreprise depuis 5 ans. Au début, tout aller bien. Puis son fils est arrivé dans la boîte. Il m'a fait des avances que j'ai refusées. Et depuis M. Dafan me mène la vie dure. Ce n'est pas que Josselin est un mauvais garçon. Il est plutôt beau à regarder mais il n'est pas lui. Lui que j'ai rencontré il y a plus de 7 ans pendant le meilleur été de toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas été la plus parfaite des filles. J'ai menti pour me faire une place, pour être populaire. Mais c'est du passé tout ça. Je me dirige lentement dans le bureau de mon patron. Je tape à la porte et attend qu'il me dise de rentrer, ce qui ne prend que quelques secondes. Je rentre en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière moi. Je me place devant le bureau en attendant qu'il se tourne de ses dossiers. Je commence doucement à partir dans mes pensées quand il se tourne et me regarde. **

**- Torres, je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais le groupe des Tous pour Un passe en ville le mois prochain et j'ai réussit à faire en sorte qu'ils passent ici pour notre journée annuelle parent/enfant. Bien que cette journée ne vous concerne pas, je veux que vous organisiez leur venue. J'ai donné votre numéro de téléphone à leur manager. Il vous appellera sans doute sans la semaine pour vous donner la liste de leurs exigences. J'entends faire le concert dans la salle de réception. Je veux qu'elle soit tellement propre qu'on puisse manger par terre. Donc, occupez vous du personnel entretien ainsi que de la scène qu'il faut agrandir. J'exige que cette venue soit votre travail numéro 1 ce mois-ci. Si vous échouez, Torres, c'est la porte qui vous attend. Et surtout, vous n'en parlez à personne, surtout pas à votre copine Japuta., plus commère qu'elle ça n'existe pas. Est-ce clair ? Et tenez moi au courent des avancées. **

**- Bien, M. Dafan. **

**Je sors de son bureau, la tête ailleurs. Les Tous pour Un ... le groupe à la mode depuis une dizaine d'année. Tout le monde est fans des Tous pour Un, moi la première. Lorsque j'arrive dans mon bureau, je m'assoie sur ma chaise, abasourdie. Kara, ma collègue et meilleure amie passe sa main devant mes yeux. **

**- Ouh ouh, la terre appelle Mitchie. Est-ce que Mitchie entend Kara ?**

**- ...**

**- Mitchiiiiiie !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ca fait au moins 10 minutes que je t'appelle. Depuis que tu es revenu du bureau de Dafan, tu es dans la lune. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Rien, une engueulade de plus où il m'a encore clairement précisé que mon bien et celui de la société, je ferais mieux de sortir avec son fils. **

**- Et tu n'envisages pas sérieusement sortir avec ce truc. Ce n'est même pas un homme, c'est un ... un détritus ! **

**- Non mais parfois je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de démissionner. C'est vrai, dès que je fais un pas dans ce bureau, je suis convoqué dans le bureau du directeur pour m'entendre dire que je ferais mieux de sortir avec le fils du patron. **

**- Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?**

**- Dans un sens, je voudrais démissionner mais pour faire quoi ? Ce job est ma seule source de revenus. Et je refuse de retourner vivre chez mes parents, j'aime trop mon indépendance. **

**- Je n'ai pas de solution pour toi, ma puce. Bon, je me remets au boulot parce que sinon, c'est mes oreilles qui vont chauffer cette fois ci. **

**Elle se penche sur sa planche. Je travaille pour une maison de couture. C'est très loin de mon univers habituel. Mes parents n'ont pas compris quand je leur ai annoncé. J'ai bien essayé de percer dans la musique mais aucune maison de disque n'a voulu me signer alors je me suis mise à dessiner pour oublier que je n'étais pas aussi bonne que je le pensais avec un micro et une guitare dans la main. J'ai pris quelques cours avant que mon professeur me présente à M. Dafan qui recherchait une styliste. Même si ce n'est pas ma passion première, j'ai accepté pour avoir de quoi payer mon loyer et pouvoir me nourrir convenablement. Aujourd'hui, je suis indépendante. J'habite un appartement dans le centre ville. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, beaucoup sont plus malheureux que moi dans le monde. J'ai quand même un travail convenable, un toit sur la tête et de la nourriture dans mon assiette tous les jours. Je suis en bonne santé ainsi que toutes les personnes qui me sont proche, en commençant par mes parents et Kara. Je me remets à mon travail avant que celle-ci n'est des soupçons. A première vue, cette tache parait simple mais dans le fond, organiser un concert est beaucoup de travail. Et c'est un concert des Tous pour Un, le groupe le plus en vogue depuis 10 ans déjà. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur sinon je me retrouverais sans revenu et j'ai vraiment besoin de ce travail. Pendant que je dessine ma dernière idée de robe, je fais la liste des choses que je dois faire pour ce spectacle. Déjà, me renseigner sur la date de la journée parent/enfant. Comme je n'ai pas d'enfant, je n'ai pas retenu la date, me disant que je le saurais bien une semaine à l'avance pour m'y préparer mentalement. J'adore les enfants, j'en veux même beaucoup mais imaginez une trentaine d'enfants courant dans tous les sens, vous piquant vos crayons et vos feuilles de travail. C'est invivable. **

**- Kara ?**

**- Hum ... ?**

**- C'est quand la journée parent/enfant ?**

**- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?**

**- Je pense prendre un RTT ce jour là. Je n'ai pas envie avoir une horde de mômes dans mon bureau alors que je suis en train de travailler. **

**- Ca se tient. C'est le mercredi 2 du mois prochain. C'est ma première journée avec Khloé. **

**- C'est vrai ! Je ne vais pas prendre de RTT alors. J'ai envie de voir les premiers pas de Khloé dans l'industrie de la mode. **

**- C'est comme tu veux. **

**Je reprends mon croquis. On est le 2 et la journée est le 2, ce qui me reste un mois, ni plus ni moins. Je devrais m'estimer heureuse, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de mon patron de me prévenir si tôt. D'habitude, il attend le dernier moment. Quoique, ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps, mine de rien. Demain, j'appelle donc l'entreprise Faconer pour qu'ils agrandissent la scène. C'est eux qui ont construite la petite scène qui se trouve dans la salle de réception. D'ordinaire, cette salle est réservée aux réceptions d'après défilé et la scène est investit par les groupes de jazz qu'arrive à dénicher Dafan. C'est le genre de soirée où j'évite d'aller. Ce n'est que des hypocrites qui disent "adorer" ton travail alors qu'en réalité, ils le détestent. Et je ne peux pas échapper à Josselin. Je ne peux quand même pas l'éconduire devant tout le monde. C'est un vrai casse tête. Pour le ménage, il va falloir que je les appelle. **

**Le lendemain, j'appelle l'entreprise. Comme la société est un de ses plus gros client, j'obtiens un rendez vous dans l'heure. Une fois dans la salle de réception, j'explique au technicien ce que je veux. **

**- Je voudrais une scène où un groupe de rock puisse jouer sans tomber ou se blesser. Il faut qu'il puisse mettre tous ses instruments et encore avoir de la place pour danser, de sauter ou de faire des saltos sur scène. **

**- Je vois. Quelqu'un de connu doit venir faire un concert ici ? **

**- Non, juste un concert d'amateur d'après M. Dafan. Mais ne sait-on jamais, certains groupes amateurs ont la folie des grandeurs. Cependant il tient à ce que ce soit un secret. C'est une surprise pour la journée parent/enfant. **

**- Vous avez tout à fait raison. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre secret est bien gardée.**

**- Merci. Il faudrait que la scène soit prête pour le 25 au plus tard. En 23 jours, c'est possible ?**

**- Si on vous fait passer en priorité et qu'on double les effectifs, je pense que ce serait possible. **

**- Super, faites donc cela si c'est possible. Et vous pouvez commencer quand ?**

**- On a déjà le plus gros des matériaux en stock, donc cette après midi. **

**- C'est parfait. Je n'ai plus qu'à prévenir M. Dafan. A cette après midi, donc. **

**- A cette après midi. **

**Je sors de la salle de réception pour aller prévenir le directeur. Je toque à la porte et attend qu'il me dise d'entrer. **

**- Entrez. **

**- Je viens vous prévenir que l'agrandissement de la scène commencera cette après midi. **

**- Bien. Je préviens Mme Kutel des chèques qu'elle aura à signer rapidement. Vous avez contacté l'entreprise Faconer ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Ils auront fini pour qu'elle date ?**

**- J'ai demandé à ce que ce soit fini le 25 de façon à ce que l'équipe d'entretien puissent faire leur travail tranquillement. **

**- Et qu'avez vous dit au technicien de l'entreprise ?**

**- Que vous vouliez qu'un concert d'amateur ait lieu dans la société.**

**- Belle initiative. Et vous savez quelle initiative rendrait heureux plusieurs personnes dans cette société? Que vous acceptiez enfin de sortir avec mon fils. **

**- Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, ma vie privée ne regarde que moi et je ne souhaite pas mêler vie professionnelle et vie privée. **

**- Cette après midi, vous travaillerez vos nouveaux croquis dans la salle de réception. Vous surveillerez les travaux et bien sur, vous n'aurez pas de délais pour les croquis. Vous pouvez disposer. **

**Et comme à chaque fois que je refuse de sortir avec son fils, mon patron me colle du boulot supplémentaire. Je vais avoir du mal à tenir les délais. Je retourne dans mon bureau en soupirant. Kara lève la tête mais ne dit rien. Elle sait que je reviens du bureau du patron. Je m'installe et fini mon croquis de la veille. Kara et moi sommes censées travailler sur la mode pour les jeunes. Si elles passent l'aval du conseil d'administration, nos créations seront fabriquées et vendues en commerce. Kara dessine pour les garçons et moi pour les filles. En ce moment, je travaille sur la collection printemps/été. Je suis en train d'imaginer une petite robe qui serait collé sur le haut du corps et tout en volant pour la jupe qui ne serait pas longue. Elle arriverait à mi-cuisses. J'accompagne le tout cas un legging, long ou court d'une autre couleur qui ajouterait de la fantaisie dans la tenue. Sur mon croquis, la robe est bleue et le legging est vert eau, très claire. Le tout s'accorde très bien tout en étant décalé. C'est ce que veulent les adolescents. Avant de nous donner les directives pour les nouvelles collections, Dafan demande un sondage au département communication et décide des grandes lignes des collections à partir des résultats. **

**Alors que je travaillais depuis quelques heures, mon téléphone sonne. Je décide de ne pas décrocher jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que le manager des Tous pour Un doit me communiquer leurs exigences. Ca me rappelle cet été à Camp Rock où Shane est arrivé dans la cuisine pour faire part de son mécontentement à ma mère et que je lui avais clairement dit qu'on n'était pas ses esclaves et qu'il y avait un minimum de politesse et de respect à avoir. Je secoue la tête pour chasser cette idée de la tête. La plus part du temps, j'évite de repenser à mon passé et surtout à ce merveilleux été. Je finis par décrocher. Heureusement que Kara a pris sa pause. **

**- Mitchie Torres.**

**- Bonjour Mademoiselle Torres, c'est Chris Etalotis, le manager du groupe Tous pour Un. **

**- Bonjour Monsieur Etalotis. **

**- Je vous appelle pour vous communiquer la liste des exigences des garçons. Vous avez de quoi noter ?**

**- Oui, allez-y.**

**- Ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'exigences. En réalité, ils n'en ont qu'une. Ils veulent une loge commune qui, naturellement, doit être grande pour que tout le monde puisse rentrer dedans. Dans tout le monde, ils comptent environ une vingtaine de personnes. Nate et Jason demandent juste deux places au premier rang pour leurs compagnes. **

**- D'accord, ils n'ont pas d'exigences particulières pour ce qui est nourriture ou boisson ? Ou quelque chose qui les détendent avant le concert ?**

**- Question nourriture et boisson, non. Pour se détendre, Nate et Jason disent qu'ils n'ont besoin que de leurs compagnes et Shane, c'est une chanson qu'il a constamment dans son iPod. Donc non. Est-ce que ce serait possible qu'ils puissent répéter au moins une fois sur la scène où ils vont se produire ? **

**- Bien sur. Dites moi la date et je vous dirais si c'est possible. **

**- Le concert étant programmé pour le 2, je dirais le 29 ou le 30 ou avant si vous voulez. M. Dafan m'a dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas divulguer l'information, je pense qu'il est préférable de faire cela un weekend end. **

**- Il n'y a aucuns soucis. **

**- Je vous rappellerais pour vous donnez plus de détail pour la répétition. Et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il y a un souci. **

**- De même, Monsieur Etalotis. **

**- Bonne journée, Mademoiselle Torres. **

**- Merci et bonne journée à vous aussi, Monsieur Etalotis. **

**J'ai à peine de temps de raccrocher que Kara revient de sa pause. **

**- Tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit de téléphoner pendant les heures de boulot, à moins que ce soit urgent.**

**- Je sais mais personne ne m'a vu. **

**- C'était qui ? **

**- Ma mère. Elle me demande ce que je veux manger, dimanche. C'est le repas familial mensuel et elle n'a pas d'idée pour le repas. **

**Kara me sourit et retourne à sa planche. Je n'aime pas mentir, surtout depuis Camp Rock. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un demi mensonge, ma mère n'a vraiment aucune idée du repas qu'elle va préparer dimanche. **

**La semaine se termine comme elle a commencé. Je suis régulièrement convoqué dans le bureau du M. Dafan qui me demande l'avancé des préparatifs ainsi que de mes croquis et il me demande encore et toujours de sortir avec son fils. Celui ci est en déplacement pour toute la semaine, je n'ai donc pas eu à inventer tout un stratagème pour l'éviter. Le dimanche arrive rapidement. Tous les premiers dimanches de chaque mois, ma mère organise un repas de famille qu'on a vite rebaptisé Repas de Famille Mensuel. Généralement, j'arrive de bonne heure pour aider ma mère à faire le repas. Et c'est le cas pour discuter entre filles, mon père fuyant la maison dès que ma mère fait le repas pour ce diner. Elle a finalement opté pour un pot-au-feu. Pendant que je coupe les légumes, elle me questionne sur ma vie.**

**- Alors le travail ?**

**- Comme d'habitude. Quoique cette semaine, il y a eu une petite amélioration qui va disparaitre la semaine prochaine.**

**- Josselin Dafan était en vacances ? **

**- Non, en déplacement. Il prend ses vacances en même temps que son père. **

**- Le père te poursuit toujours avec les avances de son fils ?**

**- Oui, mais il se calme un peu. Il est peut-être en train de comprendre que je ne veux pas sortir avec son fils. **

**- Tu devrais démissionner, Mitchie. **

**- Je sais mais pour faire quoi ? **

**- Il y aura toujours une place pour toi dans mon service traiteur si tu décides de le laisser tomber. Et tu peux porter plainte pour harcèlement moral. **

**- Je ne veux pas être pistonné parce que je suis ta fille, maman. Et ce mois-ci, j'ai une mission spéciale.**

**- Ah bon ? **

**- Oui, c'est un secret dans la société. Je n'ai le droit de ne le dire à personne. Même Kara n'est pas au courent. Sinon je suis viré. **

**- C'est quoi ce secret ?**

**- Maman ! **

**- Je ne travaille pas dans la société. Et je ne vois pas Kara avant longtemps alors tu peux me le dire. Et je sais être muette comme une tombe. **

**- D'accord. Dafan a réussit à convaincre Chris Etalotis de faire venir les Tous pour Un pour un concert le jour parent/enfant. Et c'est à moi de toute organiser. **

**- Les Tous pour Un ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Donc Shane. **

**- Donc Shane. **

**- Et tu comptes gérer comment ? **

**- Comme une professionnelle. **

**- Mitchie ! Tu deviens presque hystérique quand tu le vois à la télé ou que tu l'entends à la radio. Et tu deviens toute rêveuse pendant des heures. Tu es amoureuse de lui depuis notre été à Camp Rock. Je ne comprends pas que tu ne l'ais pas oublié depuis tout ce temps. **

**- Quoi ... mais ... mais non. **

**- Mais si. **

**- Bon d'accord, tu as un tout petit peu raison. **

**- Un petit peu raison ?**

**- D'accord. Tu as entièrement raison. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Ce n'est pas faut d'essayer. Mais je vais gérer. Je suis sûre qu'il ne se souvient pas de moi. **

**- Je suis sûre que si. Après tout, tu as été la voix qu'il a cherchée pendant tout l'été. **

**- Je ne pense pas la même chose que toi sur ce coup. **

**D'ordinaire, ma mère et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Aujourd'hui, elle croit qu'il ne m'a pas oublié. Et je suis sûre du contraire. **

**Qui vivra verra comme dit le proverbe. On s'attèle à la tache, comme chaque premier dimanche de chaque mois. C'est toujours ma mère qui invite et qui prépare tout. Tout le monde est invité: mes grands parents, mes oncles et mes tantes ainsi que mes cousins et cousines mais pas un seul n'a l'idée de rendre la pareille. Quand j'en fais la remarque, elle me sourit et me disant qu'elle adore cuisiner et que ce ne la dérange absolument pas. Les repas de famille se déroulent tous de la même façon. Tout le monde arrive entre onze heures trente et midi. Mon père sert l'apéritif. On mange en bavardant de tout et de rien mais surtout pas de chose qui fâche sinon ça dégénère et on ne se parle plus jusqu'au mois d'après. Le dessert se passe dans le salon où personne ne parle, trop occupé à regarder la télévision ou à écouter la radio. Je n'ai jamais compris ce rituelle d'ailleurs. Puis tout le monde part au alentour de quinze heures trente. C'est pour cette raison que j'essayais d'être occupé pour ces repas mais ma mère m'a clairement fait comprendre que j'avais intérêt à venir. **

**Tout le mois se déroule de la même manière. Kara et moi travaillons sur la présentation de la nouvelle collection que nous avons dessinée pour convaincre les investisseurs de la commercialiser. Ensuite, je m'assure que la scène avance bien. Elle est fini au alentour du 25 comme l'avait prévu le technicien. Le lendemain, les équipes d'entretiens ont pris le relais. Des rumeurs circulent dans l'entreprise mais beaucoup sont loin de la vérité. La rumeur préférée du moment est que Dafan a décidé d'organiser un défilé au sein même de la société. Les équipes d'entretiens sont sous contrats; ils ne doivent en aucun cas révéler la forme de la scène. Pour être honnête, la scène n'a pas la forme d'un podium mais bien la forme d'une scène pour un concert de rock. Monsieur Etalotis m'a appelé pour me donner la date exacte pour les répétitions du groupe. Il m'avait demandé d'y assister pour leur donner mon avis. Quand je lui ais dit que je ne serais certainement pas objective puisque j'étais fan, il a rit en me disant que c'était justement les fans qui étaient les plus critiques. Ils allaient interpréter deux ou trois titres de leur nouvel album qui ne sortira que le mois d'après. **

**Aujourd'hui est le jour J. Ils viennent pour répéter cette après midi. Je suis devant mon armoire et je ne sais pas quoi mettre. Hier, j'ai été chez le coiffeur, pour rafraichir ma coupe de cheveux. Je ne sais pas quoi mettre. Apres une demi-heure d'hésitation, je me décide enfin pour une petite robe bleue et un legging noir que j'accompagne avec mes bottines à petits talons. C'est simple et des contracté. Ils doivent arrivés à la société vers quatorze heures. Je décide d'y être en avance. C'est moi qui dois leur ouvrir la porte. Mon patron a décidé qu'il n'assisterait pas aux répétitions parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de gâcher son weekend end. Franchement, il décide d'organiser quelque chose et il est incapable de l'organiser. D'après ma mère, il fait cela uniquement pour s'assurer que je ne sors pas avec un garçon. Tom est revenu de son voyage d'affaire et il est encore plus collant qu'avant. Je ne sais pas où il a été et ce qu'il a fait mais il est collant. Il a même réussit à changer de bureau et à s'installer en face du mien. Comme nos bureaux n'ont pas de portes, il ne cesse de m'importuner avec ses déclarations à deux dollars. La meilleure a sans doute était celle d'il y a 3 jours. Encore aujourd'hui, je suis morte de rire en y pensant. D'ailleurs ça recommence. **

**J'arrive devant la porte de la société vers treize heures quarante cinq. Ils doivent arriver dans un quart d'heure. Hier, Dafan m'a donné la clé. Je rentre et fais un tour rapide dans mon bureau. En attendant, je reprends mon dernier croquis. Je vérifie que tout ce que je voulais y soit dessiné. Je le prends et le met dans mon sac à main. Non, finalement, je ne donnerais pas cette création à la société. J'ai dessiné une robe de soirée. Elle est longue et sans bretelle. Je n'ai pas encore déterminé la couleur. Le croquis finira avec les autres, ceux que je ne veux pas donner à la société et en particulier à Dafan. Lui et son fils me pourrissent la vie. Je suis dans mes pensées quand mon téléphone sonne. **

**- Mitchie Torres **

**- Bonjour Mlle Torres, c'est Chris Etalotis. Nous sommes devant la porte de votre société. **

**- Bonjour. Je vous ais déjà dit de m'appeler Mitchie. **

**- Désolé Mitchie, un vieux reflexe. Mais il en va de même pour vous. **

**- D'accord. Je suis dans la société, je viens vous ouvrir tout de suite. **

**Je raccroche et me dirige en toute hâte vers la porte. J'ouvre et une superbe limousine et garer devant. Les habitants de ce quartier ont l'habitude de ce genre de voiture. Le premier à sortir est celui que je devine être Chris Etalotis, le manager. Ensuite vient Jason et une jeune femme blonde. Apres Jason, c'est Nate et une jeune femme brune qui sort. Le dernier à sortir est Shane. Chris se dirige vers moi en me tendant la main. **

**- Vous devez être Mitchie ? Je suis Chris. **

**- Enchanté Chris. **

**- De même, Mitchie. Je vous présente Jason, Coralie, Nate, Cecilia et Shane. **

**- Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis Mitchie, simple employée dans la société de M. Dafan. Je vous conduite à la salle ?**

**- On vous suit. **

**Je me tourne et vers la porte et entre. Je ne sais pas si les autres me suivent. J'essaie de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Une fois arrivée dans la salle de réception, je me mets dans un coin pendant que Chris parle avec les garçons. Plusieurs personnes font des allées retours avec l'extérieur pour apporter les différents instruments qui leur seront nécessaires. Les filles viennent vers moi. **

**- Bonjour Mitchie. Je suis Cécilia, la copine de Nate et elle, c'est Coralie, la copine de Jason. On est contente de faire ta connaissance. **

**- Bonjour. **

**- Alors comme ça, tu travailles dans le domaine de la mode ?**

**- Oui. Je suis créatrice. **

**- Tu travailles sur quoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?**

**- Désolé, c'est top secret. Si je le dis, je suis mise à la porte et j'ai vraiment besoin de ce travail. **

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, on comprend tout à fait. **

**- Merci. **

**- Alors, comment tu trouves le groupe ?**

**- Je suis fan depuis des années. **

**- Sincèrement, on ne dirait pas. **

**- En même temps, Coco, on ne rencontre que des fans hystériques qui se jettent sur les garçons ou qui s'évanouissent. Je crois que le pire, c'est quand elles hurlent. Elles me cassent les tympans. Mais je crois que le pire, c'est pour Shane puisqu'il est célibataire, elles essaient de le draguer. C'est lamentable. **

**Je les regarde débattre sur les différents types de fans. Elles me font sourire. Je repars dans mes pensées quand Chris arrive. **

**- Ces jeunes demoiselles ne vont ennuient pas trop ? Elles sont très bavardes quand elles s'y mettent. Mais ce sont deux perles. **

**- Elles parlent beaucoup, c'est vrai. Mais elles ont l'air très sympathique. **

**- La répétition va commencer. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Cela ne peut être que bénéfique. **

**- Je n'ai aucune expérience. **

**- Vous êtres fan, vous me l'avez dit au téléphone. Et je sais que les garçons accordent plus d'importance à ce que pense leurs fans que les grands critiques musicaux qui ne prennent même pas le temps d'écouter le concert en entier et se base sur la chanson qu'il aime le moins. **

**Nate et Jason commence à jouer. Dès les premières mesures, je reconnais Play my Music. Ils l'avaient joué pendant mon été au camp. Je fredonne les paroles en même temps que Shane. Je connais toute leur chanson par cœur à force de les écouter en boucle. La fin de la chanson arrive trop rapidement à mon gout comme à chaque fois. **

**- Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**- Honnêtement ? **

**- Oui. **

**- J'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour cette chanson et ce depuis des années. Donc, pour moi, elle sera forcément bien. **

**- D'accord. **

**- Je vous l'avais dit que je ne serais pas objective. **

**Il éclate de rire et se tourne vers les garçons. Il leur fait part de ses observations. Les garçons acquiescent et commence le deuxième morceau. J'écoute attentivement toutes les chansons qu'ils jouent ainsi que les commentaires de Chris. Mon cœur s'emballe quand j'entends les premières notes de Gotta find You. Tout en fredonnant la chanson, je ne peux m'empêcher de partir dans mes souvenirs. Je me souviens de ce duo imprévu. A la base, je ne devais même pas chanter à cause de Tess. Et finalement, j'ai pu chanter This is Me, et Shane est venu me rejoindre avec le refrain de Gotta find You. C'est l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Les deux dernières chansons sont des chansons inédites. **

**- Ce sont les nouvelles chansons ? **

**- Oui. La première qu'ils ont joué s'appelle Give Love a Try et la seconde, Keep it Real. Elles figurent sur le prochain album. Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**- J'adore. La deuxième chanson est dynamique, elle donne la pêche, tout en ayant un message, alors que la première est plus douce, plus calme, elle apaise. C'est une très belle chanson.**

**- Merci Mitchie ! Cela fait toujours plaisir quand une personne aime nos chansons. C'est justement pour ça qu'on écrit, compose et chante nos chansons. **

**- Ah Jason. Où sont les deux autres ? **

**- Nate est avec Cécilia. Tu les connais, une heure sans s'embrasser et une heure perdue pour eux. Et Shane est … je ne sais pas, en faite. Tu le connais, à chaque fois qu'il chante Gotta find You, il disparait, va savoir pourquoi. **

**- Tu n'es pas avec Coralie ?**

**- Elle est dehors en train d'appeler sa mère. Alors Mitchie, tu penses quoi des répétitions ? **

**- J'aime beaucoup. Mais comme je l'ai dit à Chris, je ne suis pas objective. **

**- Que tu dis. Crois-moi, si on jouait n'importe comment tu t'en rendrais compte. **

**- Je veux bien vous croire.**

**- S'il te plait, pas de vous entre nous. C'est bon pour les vieux. Je suis sur qu'on doit avoir le même âge. **

**- Oui, à quelques années prêt. **

**- Super. Coco a finit de téléphoner à ma belle-mère, je vais aller la voir. A plus Mitchie. **

**- C'est un sacré numéro, ce Jason. Mais s'il n'était pas là, ce serai beaucoup moins drôle dans le groupe. Nate est trop sérieux et Shane … c'est Shane.**

**- Je ne comprends pas. **

**- Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, il y a sept-huit ans, Shane avait un ego surdimensionné. La maison de disque m'a demandé de faire quelque chose ou il rompait le contrat des garçons. Jason et Nate ont eu l'idée de lui faire passer l'été à Camp Rock, lieu de leur rencontre. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, il ne veut pas en parler et il ne faut pas compter sur Brown Cesario, son oncle et directeur de camp pour en parler. A son retour, il est redevenu celui qu'il était au début tout en ayant murit. Quelque chose s'est allumé dans ses yeux mais depuis quatre-cinq ans, ce quelque chose s'est éteint et il est mélancolique. Tiens quand on parle du loup. Shane ! Tu étais où ?**

**- Je suis sorti prendre l'air. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y avait personne. J'ai pris le soin de m'en assurer. **

**- Bien. Je te présente Mitchie, l'organisatrice de ce concert. Mitchie, voici Shane.**

**- Bonjour Mitchie.**

**- Bonjour Shane. **

**- Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je vais voir ce que font les autres. **

**Chris part et me laisse seul avec Shane. Je sens mon cœur sur le point de sortir de ma poitrine. Ses yeux me fixent. Je rougis et baisse la tête. **

**- Je suis content de te revoir. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait un jour. **

**- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir. **

**- Tu n'es plus revenu à Camp Rock. **

**- Non. Je … je devais revenir mais je n'ai jamais pu. **

**- J'y suis retourné les deux années suivante mais tu n'étais pas là alors j'ai arrêté d'y aller.**

**- Je suis désolée. **

**- Désolée de quoi ?**

**- De ne pas être revenue. **

**- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Si ?**

**- Non, mon père est tombé gravement malade et je suis resté à son chevet. **

**- Il va mieux ?**

**- Oui, il est totalement guérit depuis deux ans. **

**- C'est normal que tu sois resté prés de lui. **

**- Oui mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir abandonné plein de chose. **

**- La musique pour commencer si j'en juge par ton métier. **

**- Je n'ai pas abandonné la musique, la musique ne voulait pas de moi. **

**- Shane ?**

**- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux, Céc ? **

**- Chris m'envoie te dire qu'on s'en va. Au revoir Mitchie. Je suis ravie d'avoir ta connaissance. **

**- Moi de même Cécilia. **

**- Tu diras à Chris que j'arrive dans trente secondes. J'ai été content de te voir. On se voit le jour du concert ? **

**- Oui. **

**- A mercredi, donc. **

**- A mercredi. **

**Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse à la commissure des lèvres. Il se tourne et s'en va. Chris arrive vers moi quelques secondes plus tard. **

**- Mitchie, je vous dis à mercredi. **

**- A mercredi. **

**- Et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il y a un quelconque problème.**

**- De même. **

**Il me sourit et me tourne le dos. Je le raccompagne à la porte. Apres un dernier signe, la limousine démarre. Je ferme la porte et rentre chez moi à pied. Cela me permet de réfléchir à mes retrouvailles avec Shane. Il a été à Camp Rock pendant les deux étés où je n'ai pas pu m'y rendre. Si seulement mon père n'avait pas eu cette fichue maladie, j'aurais pu le revoir beaucoup plus tôt. Mais avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille. Une fois chez moi, je décide de prendre un bon bain pour me détendre. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour penser qu'un bain de toute manière. Une fois dans la baignoire, je me pose tout un tas de questions. Pourquoi est-il retourné à Camp Rock ? Et pourquoi est-il devenu si mélancolique ? Il était plein de vie, une fois que son immense tête se soit dégonflée. Et surtout, pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé au coin des lèvres ? Je sors de mon bain la tête remplie de questions sans réponse. Je vais me coucher. Ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ? **

**Les deux jours suivant, je n'arrive pas à tenir en place. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Kara quand elle verra les Tous pour Un, elle aussi est fan. Comme à peu prêt les trois quart de la société. Le jour J, je ne sais pas comment m'habiller. C'est encore le dilemme. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je décide de rester fidele à moi-même et enfile une robe blanche et une veste en jean. Je mets mes bottines. Je me maquille légèrement. Autant rester naturelle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Et personne ne sait que je connais Shane Gray. Je décide enfin à partir pour le bureau. Quand j'arrive, les enfants courent dans tous les sens. J'essaie de me faufiler dans les couloirs pour atteindre mon bureau. J'ai à peine le temps de poser mon sac et d'embrasser Khloé que j'entends une voix hurler mon nom. En soupirant, je vais dans le bureau de mon patron. **

**- Torres ! Tout est prêt pour cet après midi ? **

**- Oui Monsieur Dafan. Le groupe est venu répéter ce weekend end et tout s'est bien passé. **

**- Bien. J'attends donc de voir ça. En attendant, ma petite fille est présente aujourd'hui et je veux que vous vous en occupiez avec Josselin. Charlotte a beau adoré son oncle, ma fille ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il y arrivait quelque chose. Et je ne peux pas la garder avec moi, j'ai des choses importante à faire. **

**- Bien Monsieur. **

**Je sors du bureau de mon patron pour aller dans le mien. J'y trouve Kara et Khloé. **

**- Regardes Khloé, Tata Mitchou est de retour. On va bien s'amuser toutes les trois. **

**- Désolé Kara, Khloé mais il faut que je m'occupe de la petite fille de Dafan. Il l'a confié à Josselin. Et sa sœur risque de faire une crise s'il arrive quelque chose à la petite. **

**- En même temps, elle n'a pas tord. Laisser un enfant avec pour seul responsable Josselin, c'est risqué. **

**- Bon, je vous laisse les filles. **

**Je prends mon sac et vais dans le bureau de Josselin. Il est avec une fillette brune qui semble lui mener la vie dure. Je rentre sans frapper. **

**- Charlotte ! Tonton va se fâcher si tu n'écoutes pas. **

**- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver. **

**- Mitchie ! Je suis content de te voir. **

**- Oui, pas moi. Je suis là pour m'assurer que ta nièce reste en un seul morceau. Ta sœur ne semble pas te faire confiance. Et ton père a des choses à faire apparemment. **

**- En tout cas, tu me sauves la vie. J'adore ma nièce mais elle a le caractère de Melany. **

**- Melany ? **

**- Ma sœur. Elle ne me fait pas confiance pour garder sa fille. **

**- Elle n'est pas la seule. Laisses-moi faire. Charlotte ? **

**- Oui ? Tu es qui, toi ?**

**- Je suis Mitchie. Ton grand père m'a demandé de venir te secourir des mains de ton oncle. **

**- Enfin une idée intelligente de sa part. **

**- Tu as quel âge ? **

**- J'ai 7 ans presque 8. Et toi ?**

**- J'ai 23 ans presque 24. Ca te dirait de faire un tour dans les locaux ? Et de passer la journée avec ma meilleure amie, sa fille et moi ?**

**- Ouaiiiiiii. Tonton, surtout te vexe pas, mais je vais passer la journée avec Mitchie. Fait pas de bêtises ! **

**- Je peux venir avec vous ?**

**- Naaaaaaan, Tonton ! Je vais passer la journée avec des filles. Et t'es pas une fille ! Tu viens Mitchie ?**

**- J'arrive. A plus Josselin. **

**- Mitchie, tu veux sortir avec moi ?**

**- Non ! **

**Charlotte me prend la main. Je l'emmène directement dans mon bureau où se trouvent Kara et Khloé. **

**-Tiens, déjà de retour ?**

**- Oui, vous me manquiez trop. Kara, je te présente Charlotte. Charlotte, je te présente Kara et Khloé, sa fille. **

**- Bonjour Charlotte. **

**- Bonjour Kara. Elle est trop belle ta fille ! Elle a quel âge ? **

**- Merci. Elle a un an. **

**- Je peux jouer avec elle ? **

**- Bien sur. **

**- Comment ça s'est passé avec Josselin ?**

**- Je suis arrivée, il était au bord de la crise de nerf. **

**- J'aime bien cette gamine ! **

**La matinée se déroule ainsi. Je discute de sujet futile avec Kara tout en surveillant Charlotte et Khloé du coin de l'œil. Elles ont l'air de bien s'amuser toutes les deux. Ca fait plaisir à voir. **

**Durant toute la matinée, je guette l'heure. Il a été convenu avec Chris que je devais faire entrer le groupe par dernière où une entrée donne directement dans la salle de réception. Ils iront directement dans la loge improvisée que sont les vestiaires. Monsieur Dafan doit réunir tout le monde vers 15 heures dans la salle de réception pour leur annoncer le concert qui débute juste après. Le groupe doit arriver vers 14 heures. Je décide de rendre Charlotte à son oncle vers 13h50 qui me demande une nouvelle fois de sortir avec lui, ce que je refuse une nouvelle fois. Il est plus que sourd d'oreille comme dirait Kara. Je prétexte aller aux toilettes pour pouvoir aller les chercher. Je n'ai pas à atteindre longtemps. **

**- Bonjour Mitchie.**

**- Bonjour Chris. Bonjour tout le monde. **

**Ils me saluent et je me tourne pour rentrer. Ils me suivent. On essaie d'être discret. Il ne faut pas qu'on soit repéré maintenant. Ca gâcherait la surprise que je tente de cacher depuis un mois. Je les laisse dans la loge pour retourner dans mon bureau. Au moment où j'arrive dans mon bureau, le directeur appelle tout le monde dans la salle de réception. Kara me regarde surprise. Je me contente d'hausser les épaules. Je sais ce qui se passe mais pas question pour moi de révéler ce secret. Tout le monde se tasse dans la salle de réception. Heureusement qu'elle est grande. Les employés restent bouche bée devant la scène alors que leur enfants courent partout. **

**Tout le monde parle dans tous les sens, faisant diverse hypothèses, toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres. J'ai envie de rire mais je me retiens. Ca ferait suspect auprès de tout le monde. Monsieur Dafan monte sur la scène et s'empare du micro.**

**- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous. Je sais que des rumeurs ont circulé dans toute la société mais je suis désolé de vous dire que personne n'a eu un semblant de bonne réponse. Je suis sûr que vous voulez tout savoir. Je vous laisse donc avec ma surprise. Je vous demanderais juste de bien vous tenir, pas de crise d'hystérie, Mesdames.**

**Il remet son micro à sa place initiale et les premières notes de Play my Music retentissent dans la salle. La plupart des personnes hurlent en voyant les garçons. Je me contente de sourire. Les copines de Nate et Jason sont au premier rang. Elles se regardent d'un air blasé. Elles doivent surement avoir l'habitude d'accompagner les garçons à leur concert. Kara, elle, se déhanche comme une folle avec Khloé dans les bras. C'est une fan inconditionnelle. Elle a tous les albums des garçons et elle connait toutes les chansons par cœur. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire que je connaissais Shane. Elle aurait été hystérique et aurait voulu tout savoir de cet été et surtout savoir si j'avais son numéro de téléphone. Cependant j'avais envie de garder cet été pour moi, de garder mes souvenirs. Les chansons s'enchainent. Tout le monde s'amuse comme des fous. J'en suis contente. **

**- J'ai envie de vous raconter une histoire. Vous êtes d'accord ? **

**- Ouiiiiiiii**

**- Il y a quelques années déjà, j'ai été ... forcé de retourner à Camp Rock. C'était un mal pour un bien. J'ai entendu une voix superbe. Et je l'ai cherché partout sans succès. Entre temps, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une jeune femme. Elle était étonnante et elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Et puis le jour du grand concours final, j'ai retrouvé la voix. Et c'est elle qui possédait cette voix magnifique. Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous raconte cette petite histoire. Cette jeune femme est ici, dans cette salle. Cette jeune femme a organisé ce concert. Cette jeune femme, vous la connaissez tous. J'aimerais que cette jeune femme monte sur scène pour m'accompagner sur la prochaine chanson. Cette chanson, je l'ai écrite pour elle, en pensant à elle. Cette jeune femme s'appelle Mitchie Torres. **

**Toute la salle se tourne vers moi. Je suis pétrifiée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai plus que lui devant moi. Il descend de scène et me prend par la main. Il m'emmène sur scène. Il me tend un micro que je finis par prendre. Il fait signe à Nate. Celui ci commence à jouer Gotta find You. Cette chanson n'est pas un duo. Je le regarde et il me fait comprendre de lui faire confiance. Il garde ma main dans la sienne. Il me regarde dans les yeux. Il me serre légèrement la main pour me signaler que c'est à moi de chanter. Je prends une grande inspiration et commence à chanter. Je me sens enfin complète. Je sais maintenant que cette chanson est écrite pour moi. La chanson est ce qui me fait vivre en règle générale. Je ne peux pas vivre sans. Je chante du matin au soir mais toujours quand je suis seule. J'ai perdu confiance en moi avec tous les refus que j'ai obtenu à chaque démarche que j'ai faite. La chanson se termine lentement. On est dans toujours les yeux dans les yeux, ma main est toujours dans la sienne. On chante la dernière note et il m'attire vers lui pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me sens à ma place dans ses bras. On se sépare lentement. C'est à ce moment là que j'entends le tonnerre d'établissement de mes collègues. Il me chuchote à l'oreille qu'il voudrait que je l'attende à la fin du concert, il a quelque chose à me demander. Il m'embrasse sur la joue et je descends de scène. Kara me saute dessus pour me dire qu'on aura rapidement une discussion toutes les deux. Je redoute le pire. Elle va certainement m'en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir dit que je connaissais les Tous Pour Uns. Mais je m'en fiche. C'est mon passé et elle n'est pas censé tout savoir de mon passé. Je suis sure qu'elle a des secrets dont elle ne veut pas me parler. La fin du concert se termine dans l'apothéose. Tout le monde applaudit les garçons. Monsieur Dafan monte sur scène et Shane lui donne le micro. **

**- Alors, ça vous a plu ? Un grand merci aux Tous pour Un ainsi qu'à Chris Etalotis pour avoir accepté de venir ici. C'est un grand honneur que de vous avoir ici. Merci aussi aux entreprises qui ont travaillé pour que ce concert puisse avoir lieu. Il est seize heures. Je vous dis donc à demain. Ce serait cruel de vous faire travailler après ce magnifique concert. Encore merci. **

**Je le regarde, stupéfaite. Josselin vient de crier un "merci aussi à vous patron". Je n'y crois pas. J'ai passé tout le mois à préparer ce concert, à contacter tout le monde. J'ai passé presque tous mes weekends sur ce projet et je ne suis pas remercié. Pas que j'attende des félicitations. Je veux juste un peu de reconnaissance. Shane reprend le micro. **

**- Monsieur Dafan, il me semble que vous ayez oublié de remercier Mitchie Torres, sans qui tout cela n'aurait pas été possible. Elle a sacrifié ses weekends à tout préparer. Et c'est grâce à elle que nous sommes ici, cet après-midi. Si elle n'avait pas travaillé dans votre société, nous n'aurions jamais accepté de venir. Je savais qu'elle travaillait ici et je voulais la revoir. C'est pour cette unique raison que mes frères ont bien voulu donner ce concert. **

**Je suis encore plus stupéfaite. Il est là pour me revoir. Monsieur Dafan me regarde méchamment. Je sens que je vais en prendre mon grade demain. Il murmure un merci du bout des lèvres et sort de scène. Je veux retourner à mon bureau pour récupérer mon sac à main quand on m'appelle. **

**- Mitchie ? **

**- Oui ?**

**- Je ... Je voudrais t'inviter à diner ce soir, si tu n'as rien de prévue.**

**- Non. Je dinerais volontiers avec toi. **

**- Je passe te prendre vers 19h ? **

**- Oui. Je te donne mon adresse ?**

**- Ce serait mieux, en effet. **

**Je lui donne mon adresse et l'embrasse sur la joue. J'ai à peine le temps de faire trois pas qu'une autre personne moins agréable m'interpelle. Je me retourne. C'est mon patron. Il n'a pas l'air très content. Je me demande ce qu'il a encore à me reprocher. **

**- Torres ! **

**- Monsieur Dafan. **

**- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce cirque ? **

**- Quel cirque ? **

**- Tout ça ! Ce que Shane Gray a dit, cette chanson, tout ! **

**- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Monsieur Dafan. **

**- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, Torres ! Et continuez votre comédie et je vous mets à la porte. **

**- Oh non ! Ce n'est pas vous qui me mettez à la porte, c'est moi qui démissionne ! J'en ai plus qu'assez que vous me preniez pour votre chien ! Je suis une personne humaine, et j'ai le droit à une vie privée. Mais avec vous, ce n'est pas possible. Vous essayez toujours de me caser avec votre crétin de fils alors que je ne l'aime pas ! Il est détestable, à l'image de son père. A chaque fois que je refusais de sortir avec lui, vous me surchargiez de travail alors que je n'ai rien demandé. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être poursuivit et harceler par vous et votre fils. Vous êtes exécrable. Vous vous pensez meilleur que tout le monde mais vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres, c'est même tout le contraire. Vous croyez avoir bâti un puissant empire dans le monde de la mode alors que tous vos créateurs vous détestent ! Et une dernière chose, je déteste votre manie de nous appelez comme si on était des animaux. Un "monsieur", "madame" ou "mademoiselle" n'a jamais tué personne et c'est un signe de respect. On ne vous a jamais appelé Dafan aux dernières nouvelles alors j'exige un minimum de respect. Je vous enverrais ma lettre demain matin. De toute façon, travailler avec vous me détruit la santé. Vous n'avez jamais eu la décence de me remercier pour tout le travail que j'ai effectué ici. Et je ne suis pas la seule à avoir remarqué que vous n'étiez pas capable d'avoir un minimum de reconnaissance envers vos collaborateurs ! Sur ce, je m'en vais. **

**Je tourne les talons. Une fois dans mon bureau, je récupère toutes mes affaires et sort de cette société. Je me retrouve sans travail mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Pour une fois, je me sens bien, heureuse. Je rentre rapidement chez moi et dépose mes affaires. En voyant l'heure, je décide de prendre un bon bain pour me détendre avant mon rendez-vous avec Shane. Il ne faudrait pas que je sois trop énervé. Je suis déjà excité. J'attends ce moment depuis longtemps. Un rendez vous, rien que lui et moi. Mon téléphone sonne. Je ne décroche pas. Je suis bien dans ma bulle. Je n'ai pas envie d'être dérangé pour le moment. Je me décide à sortir de mon bain que lorsque l'eau est devenue trop froide pour que j'y reste. J'entre dans ma chambre et me plante devant mon armoire. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais mettre. Alors que j'étais en train de réfléchir, je vois la lumière rouge de mon téléphone clignoté. J'enclenche le bouton. Pendant que je retourne devant mon armoire, la voix du répondeur s'élève du téléphone. **

**«Vous avez deux nouveaux messages. Nouveau message, aujourd'hui à 16h57. "Mitchie, je vais te tuer ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que les Tous pour Un venaient et tu les connaissais ? Attends-toi à une conversation sérieuse ma fille ! Tu ne vas pas y louper. A demain, la belle et ne fais pas trop de rêve du beau Shane. Bisous". Pour rappeler votre correspondant, tapez 1, réécouter, 2, effacer 3. Nouveau message, aujourd'hui à 17h34. "Mitchie, c'est maman. C'était juste pour savoir comment s'était passé le concert. Et savoir si tu venais toujours manger avec nous samedi soir. Rappelle-moi. Bisous". Pour rappeler votre correspondant, tapez 1, réécouter, 2, effacer 3. »**

**Ce n'est rien d'important, juste Kara et ma mère. Je continue à chercher ce que je vais mettre quand mon regard se pose sur une robe que je mets très rarement. Elle est noire, un décolleté souligne ma poitrine sans en montrer trop. Elle m'arrive quelques centimètres au dessus du genou. Le haut de la robe est prêt du corps, ce qui souligne ma silhouette. Le bas, quand à lui, est évasé. Je mets des collants noirs et mes escarpins à petits talons, noies eux aussi. Je décide de laisser mes cheveux lâché et de me maquiller légèrement. Je lève la tête vers l'horloge et vois qu'il est 18h45. J'ai encore le temps un quart d'heure avant qu'il ne vienne me chercher. Je décide d'allumer la télé en attendant son arrivé. Je mets directement la chaine musicale et tombe sur un clip de Peggy. Elle a plutôt bien réussit. Son duo avec les Tous pour Un l'a propulsé sur le devant de la scène à une vitesse phénoménale. Je suis contente pour elle. Apres avoir été dans l'ombre de Tess pendant toutes ces années, elle peut enfin prendre une revanche. Tess, quand à elle, est devenue jet-setteuse. Elle ne fait rien d'autre que de dépenser l'argent de sa mère. Elle sort un disque de temps en temps mais c'est assez rare. Quand à Caitlyn, elle est devenue une grande productrice et travaille souvent avec les garçons d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. J'étais dans mes souvenirs quand la sonnette de ma porte retentie. Je me dépêche d'ouvrir. On ne sait jamais, si ma voisine de vingt ans décide de sortir pile à ce moment là, je ne donne pas chère de la peau de Shane. Elle serait capable de le violer sur place. Elle est tellement folle des Tous pour Un que parfois je m'inquiète pour sa santé mentale. Elle a même émis des idées de morts atroces pour Coralie et Cécilia. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elles se montrent dans le coin. Shane est devant la porte, habillé d'un jean noir, une chemise blanche. Il est beau à croquer dans cette tenue. C'est simple et décontracté. C'est tout lui. Il se penche vers moi et pose une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur ma joue. **

**- Bonsoir Mitchie. Tu es superbe. **

**- Bonsoir. Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. **

**- Merci. On y va ? J'ai réservé une place dans un petit restaurant, ça te tente ? **

**- Je te suis. **

**Je prends mon sac à main posé sur le meuble d'entrée, mon manteau, mes clés et ferme ma porte. Une limousine est garée devant l'immeuble. **

**- Désolé, je n'ai pas réussit à avoir autre chose. On ne passera pas inaperçu. **

**- Ce n'est pas grave. **

**On montre dans la limousine. Le chauffeur démarre et s'engage sur la nationale. Je ne sais pas où on va et honnêtement, ça m'est égal. Tant que je suis avec lui, je peux aller au bout du monde sans problème. Nos mains sont enlacées sur mon genou. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'est remarqué. Je suis heureuse. **

**On arrive devant un restaurant que je ne connais pas. On rentre dedans et Shane n'a pas le temps de donner sa réservation qu'on nous conduit à notre table. Il me fait un sourire gêné. Je ne vois pas en quoi il pourrait être gêné. On nous conduit à l'écart des autres tables. Les clients sont ont regardé avec de grands yeux et certains n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de murmurer entre eux. Arrivé à notre table, il me tire galamment la chaise. Je m'assoie et il fait de même à son tour. **

**- Désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'on risquait de me reconnaitre. **

**- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fait pas. Tu as un visage très reconnaissable. **

**- Parfois c'est pesant. Je sais que je suis chanceux, je vis mon rêve mais parfois j'aimerais être anonyme. Mais on n'est pas là pour parler des aléas de la vie de star. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. **

**Je rougis. Je me sens comme une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous, euphorique parce que le capitaine de l'équipe de foot l'a enfin invité à diner. Le serveur arrive avec les menus. On commence à parler de tout et surtout de musique. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. On apprend petit à petit à se connaitre, chose qu'on n'a pas pu faire entre son ego et mon mensonge. **

**- Pourquoi tu as décidé de devenir créatrice ? **

**- J'ai essayé de percer dans la musique. J'ai envoyé des maquettes à différentes maisons de disques dans tout le pays et je n'ai pas eu une seule réponse positive. Je me suis mise à dessiner. Mon professeur de dessin m'a présenté Monsieur Dafan. Il avait besoin d'une créatrice et il m'a engagé, appréciant la qualité de mes dessins. **

**- Tu travailles sur quoi en ce moment ?**

**- Moi, sur rien ! J'ai démissionné cette après midi après votre départ. **

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- J'en pouvais plus. Tout aller bien jusqu'à ce que son fils arrive dans la société. Il a commencé à vouloir sortir avec moi mais j'ai toujours refusé. Son père s'est mis en tête que je serais la belle fille idéale. Il a tout fait pour que je sorte avec Josselin, sans succès. Cette après midi a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase. **

**- Tu as bien fais si tu veux mon avis. **

**On ne dit plus rien pendant quelques minutes. Le dessert arrive. On recommence à parler de tout et de rien. Quand l'addition arrive, on se dispute légèrement pour savoir qui la paiera. Il finit par gagner. Il me raccompagne chez moi. On s'arrête devant ma porte.**

**- J'ai passé une excellente soirée.**

**- Oui moi aussi.**

**- J'ai été sincère, cette après midi. Si tu n'avais pas travaillé dans la société Toutmode, on n'aurait jamais accepté de faire ce concert. J'avais vraiment envie de te revoir. Je ne pense qu'à toi depuis cet été passé à Camp Rock. Si j'y suis retourné, c'était pour mieux te connaitre. Mais tu n'es pas venu. Je comprends pourquoi maintenant. J'ai essayé de t'oublier avec toutes ces filles. Je n'ai pas pu. Tu occupes mes pensées. Chaque matin, je me réveille en pensant à toi et chaque soir, je me couche en pensant à toi. Toute la journée, je pense à toi. Tu es ma source d'inspiration. Dans tout ce que je compose, c'est un avenir à deux que je m'imagine. J'avais peur que tu m'es oublié. Je l'aurais accepté mais ça m'aurais fait mal. Heureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Je vous aime, Mitchie Torres. **

**Pendant tout son discours, je sens les larmes monter. Il m'aime ! Je l'embrasse doucement. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Et je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller. Je sens ses bras se glisser sur ma taille pendant que les miens se dirigent vers sa nuque. Notre baiser devient de plus en plus fougueux. Quand le manque d'air se fait ressentir, il colle son front contre le mien. Je le regarde dans les yeux. **

**- Je t'aime aussi, Shane Gray. **

**Ses lèvres trouvent le chemin des miennes. Sans interrompre notre baiser, je cherche mes clés dans mon sac et une fois trouvée, j'ouvre la porte. Je l'attire à l'intérieur. **

**Je me réveille en sentant des caresses sur mon bras. Je n'ai pas rêvé, il est là. **

**- Bonjour.**

**- Bonjour. Il est quelle heure ?**

**- Presque midi. **

**- Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? **

**- Une petite demi-heure. **

**- Tu aurais du me réveiller. **

**- J'aime te regarder dormir. **

**Il se penche et m'embrasse. Je savoure ses lèvres comme si ma vie en dépensait. Ma vie dépend de lui. Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de croire que la vie me sourit. J'ai peut être perdu mon travail mais j'ai trouvé l'amour. Et je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde. **


End file.
